The new beginning
by sqeakers81
Summary: after our favorite ninja has disappeared on a mission and is claimed to be dead, a new guy comes to town after a few years. no one has ever seen him before. and his personality is almost the same as naruto's. could he be? what will hinata do? naruhina fic
1. no longer

_**for all you guys out there who think this isn't naruhina, your sadly wrong. Just wait for chappy 2, that's when everything is revealed.**_

First chapter: no longer

No longer did she have to cry at the thought of him.

Even though he was a little different from him, she thought that it was like getting him back

she always cried at the memory of him since he had disappeared and was claimed dead.

she thought about suicide, but she just couldn't do it.

It all started when he said goodbye to her and ran off the start on the rank A mission.

She waited a year for him to return, only to hear that he was deceased since he disappeared in the middle of the mission

she was angry at everyone for hating him throughout his life...

she never knew why they hated him so much...

neither did her friends.

Only the Hokage, her assistant, and all his friends came to his funeral.

She came too but stood at a distance cause she couldn't stand losing him.

she needed space for herself, and not crowded by her friends.

a few years passed without him.

and she never smiled throughout those years.

she just stayed silent.

that is until he came.

when she first heard him, sounded the same as that boy years ago...

she just rushed into the ramen shop, from where she heard his voice, and hugged him

after letting go and looking at him she was a disappointed.

but only a little. If he was still alive he would've come back so long ago.

she wished it was him.

but then she realized that he has a great resemblence to him.

only a different outfit and a different hair color.

but other than those, he looked just like him...

those beautiful,shining, blue eyes of his that she just loved so much.

that voice that made her blush.

and the face that she could never forget.

just in case she asked him a question...

"do you... ever want to become hokage" she asked in a shy voice.

"hmm... it'll be tough to get to that rank, but sure!" he said with a grin that resembled his.

even though it was just a little different, he was so much like him, when he was about to say his name,

she almost said " yeah it's Naruto!"

but at the last second, she held her lips tightly together.

she was so happy to meet someone just like him.

in fact, she even blushed when he was around.

he was new person.

so they spent the day together.

she was showing him around the hidden leaf village.

it was almost like she was in love with him...

but she was still in love with the other boy.

so when he offered to walk her home while the dark veil of night fell, she just said no and said that she can get home herself.

she was so happy, her father and her cousin were surprised when they saw her with a smile on her face, and she was skipping off to her room.

she kept saying his name to herself.

"kysune"

she couldn't get that name out of her head.

but she couldn't get the other boy's name out either.

it was like they were fighting over her love.

she just couldn't choose.

she loved him first.

and she loved him so much even though they just met.

Hinata finally fell asleep without a single tear coming out of her eye, and with a smile

_**oh gee that was sort of short.**_

_**oh well I can't help myself if it's short or not**_

_**Naruto: reads the script hey! if you think that this next chapter is some kind of joke, it's not funny to me!**_

_**Me: nope it's no joke.**_

_**Naruto: well this ain't fair! this is just like going bald, except worse!**_

_**Me: c'mon, you wrote on the contract that you would do it!**_

_**Naruto: fine, fine! but I get extra pay!**_

_**Me: Hey, if you didn't like this idea, why did you sign the contract?**_

_**Naruto: look I got my own show, but I need some extra time on my hands.**_

_**Me: so?**_

_**Naruto: if I didn't sign this contract, I would've been at jump studio doing the 15th episode in one day!**_

_**Me: watever. plz review, and if it's a flame don't make it to tough on me. I just finally made a good story idea that I could make at least a second chapter.**_


	2. and FLASHBACK!

_**ok. for all you who have the question, " what kind of name is kysune?" it's pronounced kee-soone sort of like kitsune. I chose it cause my bro says kitsune means fox.**_

kysune walked into his new place and looked into the mirror. He remembered when his hair was blonde. But that was before his "dad" "dyed" his hair. he walked over to the new bed, that he was unfamilliar with. he was used to sleeping on an old mattress, instead of lying on something softer. But he actually liked the soft mattress other than the old lumpy one. he soon was lulled to sleep. He then had a flashback as his dream.

He flashed back to the last time he could practically remember anything...

FLASH BACK!

kysune woke up on a couch, only to see an old man cooking on a small stove in a small, humbled, log cabin.

"huh?" the old man turned around to see that this guest had awoken.

"um... where am I, and who are you?" kysune asked.

"your in my home", the old man said, " and before I answer your 2nd question, what's your name?"

kysune obviously did not know his name anymore, for he just looked at the ceiling trying to remember.

"ah! so you really don't know." the old man said "I think I know why you don't remember."

"why?" asked kysune

"you see, before I brought you here I saw you fighting a big guy with a big club." he said " it just turns out that he knocked you out by bopping you on the noggin pretty hard."

"really? that never occured to me that people forget stuff just by getting hit in the head." kysune said

" well just call me pops, ok? and after a while when we get to know each other better, you can call me whatever you want." said the old man

"um.. ok." kysune said standing up and looked around.

"hey, you've been out for 3 days! all I could give you was water! so get over here and eat something before you croak just because ya didn't eat!" the old man said sharply

"ok, guess I could go for something to eat" heading towards a small table in the center of the room, kysune just sat down and started eating a bowl of ramen.

Flashing out of that, he flashed back 3 years after the first flashback.

Kysune was just out exploring a couple of miles away from the old log cabin he and his "dad" called home. when all of a sudden, he found a huge wall. he never saw the wall before and his "dad" never told him about it. running back to log cabin, he startled his "dad" while he was trying to nail in something an and hit his thumb.

"hey dad! I found this wall just a couple of miles away!" kysune said like an excited 1st grader who just won a game of hide and seek.

"did you have to startle me?!" said the old man while holding his thumb like it was going to fall off.

"jeez... don't have to bite my head off." he said as he got some ice for his "dad's" thumb

"ok I'm sorry for getting so pissed at you, and that wall you saw was the wall of the hidden leaf village" he said with a sigh of relief as he put the ice over his thumb.

"the hidden leaf village?" kysune said in a slow voice

"yeah, it's a big prosperous city. and supposedly the place you used to live at" the old man said, " and tommorow I was going to bring you there."

"why were you going to bring me there?" kysune asked

"I was going to move you to a better place than this." the old man said looking around at the environment

"well now that's not a surprise can I go...now?" kysune asked.

"well... if you want." the old man said

kysune ran to the small mirror in the corner of the room to see what he looked like, so people don't question his appearence. Then he noticed that his hair was a darkish blue.

"explain to me dad, why did you paint my hair like this?" kysune asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"why do you call me dad?" the old man said.

"because your sort of like a father to me." kysune said

"because _**I**_ wanted to have a laugh!" the old man said with a small chuckle

"oh well, nothing a weird hair color will harm." kysune said as he looked around for anything else he may have needed.

"if your looking for something you may need while your there, I suggest that you put on this." the old man said as he pulled a head band out of a small drawer, " you were wearing this when I found you."

kysune put it on and looked in the mirror and saw the leaf like symbol

"you know, this looks good on me." kysune said with a smile.

they left the cabin and headed for the hidden leaf village. they talked a little before they got there then kysune promised the old man that he would visit, and the old man said he might be outside the gate of the hidden leaf village after mostly everyone has gone to bed.

kysune walked inside the village to find that large and prosperous seemed like an understatement. there was billions of people and the village was huge. but then his stomach grumbled and kysune walked to the nearest ramen shop.

He was greeted by an old man and a young girl. Ordering a meal he took a seat next to a fat guy. the fat guy just looked at him and his eyes almost bulged out of it's sockets.

"um.. why are you staring at me?" kysune asked moving away from the guy.

"oh! sorry! for a second, I thought you were someone else." the fat guy scratched the back of his head, " hi I'm choji. say I haven't seen you around. are you new?"

"yeah, just got here." kysune said, he thanked the old man as he got his ramen bowl.

"yeah, you must be nervous huh?" choji said while eating a large amount of ramen.

"make that extremely nervous." kysune said as he put some ramen in his mouth. " there are so many people here..."

"don't worry, when I first came here I was just as nervous"

"thanks for that piece of informa--" naruto replied, but was cut off a girl just running into the ramen shop and just hugging him on the spot

"... wow, now **this** is the best welcome I've gotten so far!" kysune said in a surprised voice

the girl just detached herself from him and looked at him. she had a disappointed look and just sat down. Kysune was wondering why she hugged him in the first place. ' you know ' kysune thought to himself ' she's actually kind of cute... GAHH! what am I thinking I just met her! bad kysune bad!' kysune just looked away from her and then something strange happened to him. ' _**hey it's been some time, kit.**_ ' kysune heard someone saying something to him and he just looked around '_** you'll remember who i am, in due time kit...**_ " the voice just disappeared.

"hey choji you hear that?" kysune was still looking around

"you mean my stomach growling" choji said getting another super size bowl.

"no the voice" kysune said

"what voice?" said choji

"nothing, nothing" kysune said just staring down at his bowl of ramen

in a shy voice, the girl started to speak " um... I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else"

kysune just looked at her and pointed at choji " don't worry, he made the same mistake. What's your name anyway."

The girl just looked at him and then looked away " my names hinata"

"nice to meet you hinata I'm kysune."

hinata just looked back at him. a curious look got kysune wondering. " um... is there anything wrong, hinata?" kysune said

"I was wondering, do you... wanna become hokage?" hinata asked

"hokage? hmm that'll be a hard rank to get to, but sure" kysune said

her eye's seemed to light up a little. kysune finished his ramen

"oh well, I might as well find try to find a place to live." kysune said getting up out of his seat.

"um... kysune? I think I know who you can talk to get an apartment." hinata said

kysune replied " that'll be great! thanks for the help hinata." kysune said as hinata got up out of her seat.

choji just chuckled at the reason she might want to help him.

hinata brought kysune to the hokage's office. as soon as kysune saw the hokage and almost blurted out "old lady"

" hokage-sama, kysune is new to the village and needs a place to stay" hinata said

tsunade just looked at him and a smile curved on her lips

tsunade said to kysune "you know, kysune, you remind me a lot like someone I remember--" tsunade said that just before getting interupted by kysune

" will everyone say that!? I mean come on! first choji, then hinata!, then you old lady!" but when kysune said old lady he just covered his mouth thinking that he would enter a world of pain

tsunade just glared at him for a moment then laughed. " HA! your more like him than I thought! well since you seem to be a nice guy, have the guts to tell me I'm old, and you remind me of one of the great ninja of this village, your apartment can be free."

kysune just looked at her in amazement and said thanks. Hinata and kysune spent the whole day together either having fun or just talking.

it was getting dark when kysune popped the question to her, " can I walk you home, hinata?"

hinata said no and said that she knew how to get home herself.

END OF FLASHBACK

kysune woke up and heard someone opening the door.

**Me: well that's the end of chappy 2, sorry it took a week or two. I ignored my computer for a week. heh heh. ;**

**Naruto: puts on a hat shut up.**

**Me: aww your just grumpy that you had to dye your hair blue**

**Naruto: yea! it's almost like shaving my head bald**

**Hinata: um... points something out to naruto in next chapter**

**Naruto: ooooo! dying my hair blue is really worth doing this next part**

**Hinata: thinking about the next chapter uhh.. Naruto-kun... falls into a half hour coma thinking about next chapter**

**Me: for all you mud minds out there this ain't a bed scene so go cry a river. now if you excuse me pulls out a shaver I gotta shave naruto bald**

**Naruto: WAHT!?**

**Me: earlier you said it's like shaving you bald so I'm gonna do just that.**

**Naruto: oh crap!**

**Me: plz review runs after naruto**


	3. first kiss

.**Ok due to school I haven't been able to update. also, I forget. I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. I even forgot how long ago I actually updated... oh well I'll try to update more often.**

Hinata woke up and noticed that she was in her room. She just sighed and got dressed. She had a wonderful dream, Naruto came back to the village. but, after all, it was just a dream. She decided she was going to go see what kysune was up to and went to the breakfast and get a quick breakfast. She saw Neji and Hiashi (**is that how you spell his name?**) already at the table. Hiashi was just reading a newspaper and drinking coffee while neji was pouring something into a cup (**I don't know what he drinks or eats...**).

"Oh! good morning father, good morning Neji." Hinata greeted them.

"Well you seem to be up early, Hinata." Hiashi said, not taking his eyes off the newspaper

"I have an idea why your up early but it's probably not best to say it here." Neji said

Hinata replied "I'm going somewhere, so I'll just eat breakfast later."

"Hmm? going where?" Hiashi asked

"she's probably going to the new kid's apartment." Neji said with a small snicker.

"Now why would you go there so early in the morning, Hinata?" Hiashi asked

hinata was just thinking of a reason but couldn't think of anything. she just looked at hiashi then ran off.

"eh, it's probably nothing." neji lied. Neji knew she liked the new kid and ran off to go talk to him, or something that Hiashi would really hate. Neji ran outside and saw she was just outside the gate.

Neji ran to her and said "Hinata, if you are going to new kid's apartment, you better tell him what you think about him. Other wise he might end up like naruto."

Hinata just nodded her head and ran off. She ran up to his door step, and thought for a second. Maybe it would be impolite to wake him up so early, so she decided to just try to make something for him to eat as he woke up. she tried opening the door but found that it was locked. She didn't think she would use it but, she had a way how to open doors even when it's locked. she pulled out a metalic stick and stuck it in the key hole. after a while, she pushed to stick foward and heard a click. then she jammed a kunai in the hole ( **just the tip**) and it locked the stick in place. then she turned the kunai and the door unlocked. she put the metalic stick and the kunai away, and headed inside. but then when she went to the bed room to check on him. she noticed that the bed was empty. all of a sudden a drip of water hit her face. she looked up and saw kysune. he dropped on her, and looked at who just broke into his house. Kysune noticed it was hinata and apologized.

"sorry hinata, but I didn't expect anyone to come to my apartment so early." kysune said. He noticed that he was on top of her and noticed she was blushing. He quickly got off of her and she just got off the ground quickly. they just turned away from each other and blushed a little.

" well, I'm going to see what I can eat." Kysune said and walked into the small kitchen. opening up the pantry, all he found was a dust bunny or two. he came back a little disappointed.

"um hinata, there's nothing to eat." Kysune said.

"well, we can go get ramen" hinata said, remembering Naruto

"sure, let's go get some" Kysune said

the whole time they were walking to the ramen shop they didn't talk to each other. they were absorbed in their thoughts. Hinata was thinking about what neji said, Naruto was thinking about what happened earlier and how stupid he feels for doing that. when they arrived at the ramen shop, hinata noticed she didn't have any money. she just sat down and didn't order anything. Kysune noticed.

"hey! one ramen bowl over here!" Kysune shouted to the ramen guy.

"one ramen bowl, comin up!" the ramen guy shouted back.

Hinata looked up at Kysune with a puzzled look. when Kysune got the ramen bowl he pushed it towards Hinata.

"here, take it, I'll pay for it" Kysune said.

"aww, isn't that cute?"

Kysune looked up and saw ino and sakura.

"isn't that cute Ino? The new kid likes Hinata." sakura said

"I know! you better be nice to her! or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Ino said to kysune with a fist raised.

Kysune looked at Hinata who was blushing. He just put some money down next to his ramen bowl and grabbed Hinata's hand and ran away. After the spending the day together he asked her something.

"um, can I walk you home Hinata?" kysune asked

"I was going to ask you if you would" hinata replied in a shy voice " I was going to tell you something when we get there"

when they got to the Hyuga manor Hinata gathered up courage.

"um, kysune I was going to tell you that I sort of..." hinata struggled to say those two last words.

"you sort of what?" Kysune asked.

Hinata tried to say it but she couldn't so she walked up to kysune and kissed him. Kysune was shocked, but soon found that he was kissing her back. it was true he really did love her. And she did back. she soon broke off the kiss and walked towards the door. she said good night and closed the door behind her. Kysune was still in a little shock. he walked back to his apartment light headed.

**Me: well that's it. I'm still thinking of what to write for the fourth chapter.**

**Naruto: wow! I'm starting to like this fanfic.**

**Me: oh, by the way where is Hinata?**

**Naruto: oh. hiding.**

**Me: why?**

**Naruto: dunno probably because of that very last scene you wrote.**

**Me: good point. oh well I'll try updating this story soon.**

**Naruto: good thing I got your shaver from last time now you can't shave my head bald.**

**Me: that's not mine. It's my brother. And if you don't return it to him he'll beat you up. and if he sees you. He'll make sure you never take it again.**

**Naruto: how do you know?**

**Me: oh I learned it the hard way.**

**Pokeblue: Who took my shaver!?**

**Me: you better return that soon.**

**Pokeblue: you took it!? die Naruto!!**

**Naruto: oh fudge.**


	4. soma festival

**I'm bored. so I decided to write my fourth chappy three weeks earlier than I was supposed to. so... here it is**

Kysune woke up rather early that day and just thought to himself about the night before. After about five minutes, he got out of bed and went to get something to eat (and by something, I mean ramen). After getting dressed, he put a sign on his door showing that he wasn't in his apartment in case hinata decided to drop by his house a little early. on his way to the ramen shop, however, he saw a poster on the side of a building that he had not noticed before. it was a poster about the soma festival. It was a festival made to celebrate about some guy who donated a 100 million yen (we're in japan people!) to the construction for half of the leaf village. so after eating some ramen, he decided to drop by hinata's house. he knocked on the door and heard someone say " I'll get it". Hinata answered the door, aparently she just woke up because she was wearing her pajamas.

In a shy voice " oh, hi Kysune. Why are you here so early?" Hinata asked.

"oh, I just woke up early and wondered if I could ask you something." Kysune said, unaware that Hiashi could hear everything that they were saying.

"what is your question?" Hinata asked.

Kysune scratched the back of his head a little nervously before asking her " um... I was wondering if I could take you to the soma festival tonight."

Hiashi just looked up from what he was doing, but did nothing.

Hinata just blushed and said "sure, I'd love to go."

"well now that I have that off my shoulders, see ya tonight." kysune said.

"see you, Kysune" Hinata said, starting to close the door.

Kysune just stopped, turned around, and knocked on the door again.

"yes?" Hinata opened the door

"before I forget--" Kysune leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek, and ran off.

still blushing, Hinata walked to her room when she heard Hiashi call her name.

"yes, father?" Hinata asked.

"that boy is going to have a talk with me before you go, ok?" Hiashi told her

Hinata just smiled " thank you, father, for not being too harsh on him."

Hiashi smiled back and said "he's the first I've known to like you, and admit it."

Hinata walked back to her room to get dressed, and to look for something to wear on her date.

later that evening

Kysune walked up to the Hyuga manor nervously, this was his first date after all. when he knocked on the door and waited. Hiashi answered the door.

"come in, come in." Hiashi said.

"I just came here to pick up Hinata" Kysune said.

Kysune heard Hinata call out from the upstairs " I'll be just a minute"

"and while you wait, we can talk for a minute." Hiashi said.

Kysune just remembered those things he saw when the boy had to talk to the father and get some strict talking to.

Hiashi just sat down in a chair " well I was just going to tell you to bring her back tonight. any later than midnight, and you might want to regret ever going out with her."

Kysune wasn't believing what he was hearing. " what are you going to do to me?" Kysune asked

in a calm voice " hopefully you're not going to the hospital" Hiashi stated firmly

Kysune was hoping Hinata would hurry up so he could get outta there.

"oh and if you try doing something to my daughter--" Hiashi was interupted

"no no no no no, I would never do that!" Kysune said thinking that Hiashi would think he's a pervert.

"good" Hiashi stated.

Hinata came down the stairs in a flower kimono "I'm ready to go."

"now get going." Hiashi said

"yes sir." Kysune said grabbing Hinata's hand and almost ran out the door.

They walked quickly to the festival. both were nervous as hell and kept hoping the best comes out of it all. It was a cold night, and Kysune saw Hinata shiver a little. He put his arm around her shoulder. she looked up at him and smiled, there was no way that night could go wrong. they arrived at the festival and looked around at all the people. there were booths as far as the eye can see. Kysune ran to one and gave some money to the person there. Hinata wondered what he was doing, all of a sudden she saw him throw a ball at something. he came back with a little stuffed bear and gave it to her. she just blushed. they were walking around when someone pulled both of them out of the crowd. he pushed them into a little boat.

"hey! what the heck is your problem?!" Kysune shouted.

"you two look like a good couple. maybe you'll enjoy the ride." the man said

just at that moment Kysune and Hinata noticed that they were on a mini version of the tunnel of love. they just looked away from each other and blushed. they entered the tunnel and darkness just shrouded over them. Kysune suddenly felt a pair of lips touch his.he held it until they were near the end, then broke it off. Hinata put her head on his shoulder. later after enjoying more of the festival. Hinata led him up a mountain up a small hill and they sat down and leaned on a tree. all of a sudden a bunch of fireworks just went off and they enjoyed the display. Hinata put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you kysune..." Hinata just said with a sleepy tone in her voice.

"I love you too." Kysune said putting his arm around her shoulder.

after the fireworks ended Kysune noticed Hinata was asleep. He carried her to the hyuga manor and jumped up to a window ledge and opened up the window. he placed her on the bed and jumped out of the window toward his apartment.

**Me: ok that was it. oh and before I forget, for the last chapter and this chapter... DISCLAIMER! I don't own naruto.**

**Naruto: I don't either!**

**Me: you can't own yourself.**

**Naruto: good point.**

**Me: trusting by that smile you had a pretty good time with that last chapter didn't you?**

**Naruto: yup! in fact Hinata and I are sort of going out now.**

**Me: whatever. for all of you who read this chapter... I now brain wash you to go forth and review on this story!**


End file.
